teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Braith Family
The Braith family are a group of individuals of unknown origin based in the defunct Atlesian Research Facility known as Zenith. The family is comprised of Kamala, Gardner, Sterling, Viola, Zelena, Viorel and Tahlia. Due to their lack of empathy or ethical boundaries, they have been referred to as terrorists. Description The Braiths are a group of seven siblings operating in an unknown headquarters. They possess immense skill in both aura and combat, and seem to thrive as both mercenaries and scientists. History The Braiths' origin is currently unknown. They seem to take an interest in human and Grimm biology, as well as the fusion of the two, and it is also claimed by Otso Umber that they have a near unparalleled knowledge of aura. Hierarchy & Relationships The Braiths appear to operate in pairs, and while they have common goals they seem to have issues working together. Members such as Viola and Sterling are somewhat self indulgent and rely on their respective partners Viorel and Zelena to reel them in and keep them on track. As the eldest of the siblings, Kamala serves as the leader of the Braith Family, but it appears that Viorel has high standing within the group while Sterling, Tahlia and Viola are of lesser reputation. Plot Viola and Viorel Braith were initially stationed on Silva, studying a vial containing some form of liquid Grimm which they seemed to have obtained from Atlas. Looking to test its capabilities, it seemed they managed to persuade Otso Umber into allowing the liquid to be injected into him under the false promise it would make him strong and young again. Hoping to find someone to test whatever Otso became on, the group put out an All-Points-Bulletin of sorts and succeeded in tricking Team RAIN into finding them. From there, Viola and Viorel aimed to find out how 'true' huntsmen would react to their project and subtly grilled the team for information. When they found out that Nyssa Noirette was not as skilled as the rest of her team, Viola used Nyssa's relationship with Irving as a vehicle to get her out of the picture by breaking her heart. With Irving ready to fight following Nyssa's fleeing of the island, Viorel injected Otso with the liquid Grimm serum and the man was transformed into a human-grimm hybrid. Viola and Viorel then disappeared in a flash of light as they did not want to interfere or ruin the test. The remaining three members of Team RAIN managed to defeat Umber's monstrous new form and run before Viola and Viorel returned to see the results - with which they were disappointed. Otso had returned to human form as his aura had killed the Grimm in his system, so Viola decided to return him to their base of operations in an unknown location, where the man was chained and his wounds were tended to. Despite his failure to put up a good show, Viola recognised that he fulfilled his end of the bargain and told him he would be rewarded - once she and the rest of her family put an end to Team RAIN, who posed a threat to their plans. The Braiths' first move against Team RAIN comes in the form of a previously unseen member of the family, Sterling, confronting Nyssa and Team NPIR in a courtyard in the city of Mistral. He succeeds in vanquishing team NPIR, but Nyssa gets the jump on him and the fight is interrupted by Zelena Braith, who reveals that she and Sterling were supposed to attack together ''and that they will try again another day. Meanwhile, Viola and Viorel are revealed to have been left at the Braith's base of operations to sequence the data they collected on Silva and take care of Otso Umber while their siblings hunt down Team RAIN. Viola's carelessness allows Otso Umber to escape, enraging Viorel. |} |} Trivia * The members of the Braith family allude to the Seven Deadly Sins.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/172499628294/neopoliitan-hahahah-i-fooled-you-all-i-cant ** Kamala alludes to the sin of Wrath.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/173487042734/kamala-wrath-gardner-gluttony-sterling-greed ** Gardner alludes to the sin of Gluttony. ** Sterling alludes to the sin of Greed.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/172533724399/i-think-i-figured-out-the-other-three-greed ** Viola alludes to the sin of Lust.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/172500595349/now-that-the-truth-is-out-there-its-blatantly ** Zelena alludes to the sin of Envy. ** Viorel alludes to the sin of Pride. ** Tahlia alludes to the sin of Sloth. * Braith is a Welsh unisex name derived from the word ''brith, meaning "diversely-colored." This reflects how each Braith is represented by a colour of the rainbow. ** Red is used in Kamala's design. ** Orange is used in Gardner's design. ** Yellow is visible in Sterling's design, such as his jacket and eye colour. ** Green is used in Zelena's design, particularly her dress, eye shadow and eye colour. ** Blue is used in Tahlia's design. ** Indigo is apparent in Viorel's appearance, including their eye colour and some of their clothes. ** Violet is apparent in Viola's appearance, most notably her eye and aura colours. References Category:Groups Category:Braith Family Category:Antagonists Category:Zenith